1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control or power transmission rod of a tubular shape whose ends are provided with bearings and which is formed of continuous fibres or wires coated with resin and wound around the internal elements of the bearings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Control and power transmission rods comprising a tubular body constituted by high resistance fibres agglomerated by a polymerised synthetic resin, and provided with articulations at their ends are at present known. In most rods of this type constructed at present, each end is frusto-conical and surrounds a metallic connector designed to receive the articulations and comprising a frusto-conical bearing of the same shape on which the end of the body is fixed by way of a collar.
The British Pat. No. 1,162,022 however discloses a tubular rod comprising at each of its ends a bearing having strips of continuous wire wound around it in order to form a series of superposed layers. These wires are coated with a polyurethane based compound which is heated after winding. This rod is lighter than the rod having a metallic connector and has improved properties. The wires are, however, connected along parallel paths. Consequently, although the rod has a high resistance to traction or compression, it is very fragile in the transverse direction. It may easily split along a plane parallel to its axis.